ALICE IN FETISHLAND
by AmberPriceFieldChaseMarsh
Summary: Alice went to a lesbian place filled with sexual fantasies and fetishes
1. Chapter 1

ALICE IN FETISHLAND

Chapter 1:

Alice Liddell was a good well mannered girl, always enjoyed being the most proper at any occasion her parents took her to. The fifteen year old had a nice life with a good house and excellent parents. One night, while she was in bed, she did get curious and and pulled down her pants and exposed her virgin pussy. Before reaching her hand down however, she did a quick survey around the room just in case anyone had been watching. Her parents being the people they are, would not approve of such an act but, continued anyway. Alice's hand slid down her pelvis, feeling her vagina for pleasure for the first time, gently moaning as she did so.She then started to rub faster. Alice then noticed a slight squishing sound, caused by the pre-cum her vagina had made. She was worried that her parents might hear so so slowed her rubbing. After a good 20 minutes of slowly rubbing her virgin clit, she came, causing her to naturally moan, so she covered her mouth with both hands. Warm liquid spilled from her vagina. Alice smelling and licking up her own juices, loving the taste.

This experience made Alice realize that she loves self-pleasure. She continued her masturbating sessions every night keeping it a secret from her parents. One night Alice wandered into the garden at three AM, the witching hour. She then went to a gazebo in the center of a maze and decided that this was the place to do it tonight. She started by taking off her pants and panties. She then rubbed herself fast and, here she can moan as loud as she wants. So, she rubbed and moaned, fingering her vagina to the point where her juices shot straight up into the air. She then sits there panting putting her clothes on, preparing to go back to her house when she sees a white rabbit with a leather mask on. "I must be asleep." She said following the rabbit to a tree and jumping down a hole. Alice investigates further and falls in.

After falling for minutes she finds a room with a girl where in revealing tight leather. "What are you wearing?!" The girl said. Alice replied with "clothes." "Not here...take them off." Alice blushed and slowly took off her clothes one piece at a time. Alice was now standing there in nothing but a bra, panties, and knee high boots. The girl unzipped a part of her leather suit to reveal her vagina and started to rub it. "I like what I see, care to join me?" Alice replies with a loud "NO!," "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She yelled as the girl grabbed her, turned her around and began to spank her ass. Alice cried, "OW," "Who are you?" The girl stopped the spanking and told "I'm a slave for the red queen," "and she really likes you." Alice was scared and didn't know what to say but "where am I." The girl smiled and said "you're in FETISHLAND!" "Where everyone's got a different fetish and sexual fantasies come to life!" Alice knew what a fetish was and never thought she had one. The girl then pulled out a small bottle. "This is for you," "The red queen says you really like to Masturbate so she gave you this." Alice nervously drank it and, it tasted just like her cum. She was confused for a second and thought something was going to happen but, she felt nothing. "What did this do?" She asked. The girl then said "It made part of your vertebra disappear, so you can now lick your own vagina." Alice got butterflies and blushed when she heard this and thought she would try it. Alice then, took off her panties, sat down and moved her head to start licking and it actually worked. Alice enjoyed every second of this acting like she was a cat. When she came she wiped it up with her panties and the girl asked "can I see those?" Alice said yes and the girl pressed them against her face and started sniffing. She rubbed herself as she did it. Alice then opened the door in the room to see FETISHLAND and try to find this red queen.

Forgetting that she left her panties behind she tried to go back to get them but the door shut and disappeared so know, she had a bra and long boots with striped socks. She also noticed that there was no men here and asked one of the locals why. "Girls on girls is the most beautiful creation ever!" "Don't want men to spoil this sexy, wonderful place." This local was a beautiful blonde naked female. "Heyy could you come with me to this orgy." Alice hesitated but said yes. The female took Alice to a nightclub called "Cheshire's" and enters to hear and see several females moaning and having sex with one another. "Nice meeting you.." "Alice... that's my name." "Alice..sexy." She then asked Alice, "do you want to scissor?" Alice had never had sex let alone with a girl but, all those moaning girls got her hot, so she said yes. Her and Alice walked into a private room and sat down. "Hey, I'm new around here and I don't know how to do this." Alice said nervously. "Don't worry I'll show you." The girl said and lifted up her legs and brought them to her. As their pussies touched, Alice moaned. They continued to rub their pussies together fast and hard. Alice yells "I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming!" As warm juices left her pussy. The girl leads Alice to the owner of the club. "This is Alice, Cheshire." The girl then closes the door. A cat like woman then approached Alice on all fours. "mmm," said Cheshire "you've been sweating a lot." She said as she was sniffing Alice's lower legs. "Your boots, take them off for me." Alice then did as Cheshire said, and took off her boots. When Alice took off her boots a wave of her foot smell hit the both of them. "I'm sorry, I forgot that they get like that." Alice said. Cheshire then sexually said "no need to apologize, the scent turned me on." Cheshire has a foot fetish and gets turned on just by the scent or sight of them. Cheshire then grabbed Alice's foot and started to sniff it. "Your feet smell soooo good!" Cheshire then took Alice's long striped sock and laid it out on the floor and started licking it like it was a saucer of milk. "Do you like the way my feet smell?" Alice said to Cheshire. "Yes your feet smell amazing... do you not think so?" Alice always thought her feet smelled bad but, she never thought someone would like the smell. Alice sat there looking a Cheshire's cat pussy, how... hairy it's was and the aroma that emitted off of it was enough for Alice to get horny and, she started to lick her own pussy again. Cheshire noticed her and got up and tapped her. "I'm flattered that you enjoy doing that." She said. "I also need to ask you a favor," "put your foot on my pussy and move it around." So Cheshire laid on her back and opened her legs. Alice then did as she said and moved her foot around Cheshire's pussy. Feeling her nice folds between her toes was just ecstasy. Cheshire started to cum and pant with her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"Uhh meow!" She said as sweet cum shot out of her vagina. Alice then said "I could get use to this place." She then started lick her vagina again.


	2. Chapter 2:

The next morning Alice woke up, naked next to Cheshire's feet. They looked so sexy,she was thinking about licking them them the thought came to her "do I have a foot fetish?" She then slightly licked in-between her toes. Cheshire then opened her tired eyes to see Alice licking her feet. "Hey beautiful, like my feet?" Cheshire said. Alice simply nodded and continued to lick her feet. Cheshire moaned at the pleasure of having her feet worshiped, she slid her hand down to her vagina and rubbed herself. Alice loved every second licking Cheshire's feet, they tasted so good. Cheshire then began to rub faster, her pussy squishing between her fingers. Alice her the sound and smelled the aroma emitting from her pussy made her lick faster, which caused Cheshire to rub faster. Eventually Cheshire came, squirting her warm juice all over Alice's face. Alice then licked the sweet, sticky cum off her face and, it actually tasted good. "Hey Cheshire," Alice asked. "where can I find the red queen?". Cheshire then replied with "I actually don't know but, you can ask Sophia, The Mad Hatter," she explained. "She live just down the road from here." Alice then left but not without a kiss from Cheshire. She grabbed Alice's face and licked the side of her cheek. Alice then said goodbye to Cheshire and left her nightclub.

Alice walked down the road to find an apartment building. Alice then walked inside

To find a nice luxurious lobby, similar to her own home. Alice went to the receptionist and asked "what room is Sophia's?" And she responded with "504." So Alice went to the elevator while the receptionist was staring at Alice's bare ass. The elevator came down and Alice took it to the fifth floor. When she found room 504 she knocked on the door. "Excuse, are you Sophia?" She asked. "Yeah it's me, why don't you come in, love?" Sophia said in a thick Australian accent. She walked in the Sophia's apartment to find a sexy red head.

"What's ya name,love?" Sophia asked while fondling Alice's tits. "Alice, and I was wondering if you could help find the red queen." Sophia the smirked, "well...I can help you if you help me." She said. Alice didn't know what she was going to ask but she hoped is what nothing too terrible. "Eat me out please, I hardly get any girls around here, and rubbing myself isn't really doing it for me anymore." Alice agreed and got on her knees as Sophia moved closer.The erotic scent of Sophia's pussy hit her nose turned Alice horny and Alice's Tongue entered Sophia's pussy. Sophia's hand went onto Alice's head pushing her head harder into her pussy. "You like choking on pussy?" Sophia asked. "MMMHMM!" Alice said as her tongue moved around, inside her pussy.Sophia put her hand around her own neck and started to choke herself. Sophia's fetish is Auto-Erotic asphyxiation, choking herself to cum faster.

Sophia was in a fit of ecstasy moan as loud as she could. Sophia and Alice were sitting there, Alice's mouth full of Sophia cum. Sophia then said "You helped me now let me help you," " I don't know where the red queen is but I know where you can find her sister."


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3:

Alice asked around to see if she can find where this white queen was, and she successfully found her castle. He it was gleaming with shimmers of the diamonds on it.

She nervously approached the door and knocked. The door made a load thud and it seemed to open by itself. She walked it and immediately two girls that looked like the were Alice's age.came up to her and started to sniff and lick her every where. "Oh come on girls show her some manners." Said a voice so soft and so warm Alice could not help but to finger herself. "Don't mind my dogs they are very playful." Said The White Queen. "Would you like them to lick you some more?" Alice blushed and said yes as one of the female began to jump on top of her and lick her entire body. Alice giggled as she noticed that the girl tongues felt a lot like a dogs tongue. Alice climaxed over and over until the White Queen decided that it was time for the girls to stop. "Alright that's my girls." She said, petting their faces. "Why don't you lick each other in the corner." The two girls went to and sniffed and licked each other. "It's not like us to get visitors, so we like to give our guest special treatment." Said the White Queen. She then led Alice into her master bedroom upstairs. When she walked it she noticed a huge bed with satin covers and a white a gold color scheme. "Well, why did you come here." She said. "I want to know where your sister is." She gave Alice a sexual look "into BDSM girl?" She said. "No, and you can call me Alice." She got closer to Alice rubbing her clit. "Are you into pet play Alice?" As the White Queen pulled out a bottle and asked her to drink it "Only temporary." She said. Alice blindly drank the bottle only to feel a little deferent. Her sense of smell grew and her tongue became long and flat. "Who's a good girl?" The White Queen said petting her head. Alice's tongue slipped past her lips and she began to pant. Drool began dropping on the floor and she felt the urge to lay on her back. The White Queen began violently rubbing her pussy back and forth. Alice let her tongue hang out from one side and occasionally she would let out a bark.

The White Queen then sat down with her leg spread wide exposing her pussy. "Come here girl, who wants my pussy? You do!" She said as Alice came and sniffed her pussy before licking it. The White Queen's gentle moans were driving Alice crazy before she began licking her own pussy until she came. Her juices squirted everywhere and alice was quick to lap it up. Alice came out of the trance and she went to the White Queen and kissed her. She passionately kissed her back as she grabbed her to pull her closer. "MMM is that what your girls feel." Alice asked between making out. "Everyday." She answered. "So what about your sister" Alice asked "oh I think ill lead you to her.


	4. Chapter4

The White Queen gave Alice the proper directions to the Red Queen's castle. Alice then realizing that the Red Queen is miles away from the White Queen's castle so she stopped and rested. Luckily for Alice she near a good hotel. When she walked into the lobby she noticed the entire place was lined with gold. Alice sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. She took a deep breath in as she heard the rain now hammering against the window, she then smelled the scent of a weird substance. She then scrunched her face. "It's weed dipshit." A voice from behind her said. "And who would you be?" A girl that looked about her age came up to her contorting her body so that her head was directly under her own vagina. "They call me Wilk. What's your name?" Alice responded by telling her, her name. The entire girls body was blue. Alice shook her weirdly placed hand as then Wilk's body contorted back to normal(mind you while still holding on to her hand). "Wow I never get any naked girls in here." Wilk said as Alice covered up herself. "Don't worry I got clothes. As Wilk and Alice walked up stairs to Wilk's penthouse, Alice asked a couple of questions. "So you have this place all to yourself?" Alice asked. "Pretty much yeah." "So what's your fetish?" "You'll see." They then open the door the Wilk's penthouse. The place was just as fancy as the lobby, every wall was lined with gold. Wilk grabbed Alice's when she was drinking in the view. She brought her into her kitchen and told Alice to close her eyes. When she was told to open Wilk held out a small pastry. It looked like a small vanilla cake with vanilla frosting but there was blue writing on in that said "EAT ME." Alice had a confused look on her face. "Just eat it." Wilk said. Alice took a small bite out of it and she grew until her head touched the ceiling of Wilk's kitchen( which mind you was at least a good ten feet). "Is this it?!" Alice asked. "Is it my fetish?" Wilk asked. "Yeah it is... NOW SIT ON ME YOU LOVELY GIANTESS!" Alice did and Wilk's entire face was covered in Alice's ten foot pussy. Wilk rubbed her face all in it. Alice climaxed very early and Wilk drank it all so fast . Wilk's floor was covered in Alice's sweet, sticky cum. Wilk was left panting on the floor, While Alice was still a 16 foot tall giantess. "How to do I turn back?" She asked. Wilk then Handed her a small blue bottle with a tag on it that said DRINK ME. So she drank it and started to shrink down to normal. "Alright," Wilk started. "Time to make that pussy cum my way." She held Alice's hand and led her to her room. Her room was lined with red satin and four sex harnesses around the room. "Sit down on my bed." She said. Wilk then began to wrap around Alice's body like a snake. Going into impossible positions. She then began to tickle her feet and lick her vagina. Alice was in fits of ecstasy. Moaning along with laughing, made her cream into Wilk's mouth. Wilk thanked her for staying and making her feel so good. Alice then left the hotel, and walked for maybe three minutes and was now at the entrance to the red queen's castle.


	5. Chapter5

Alice walked in the castle to see one dark room. The door closed behind her and the light in the center of the room turned on. She saw Cheshire in a chair. "Hi Alice." She said. "Where's the red queen?" Alice asked. "No queen here, just me." Cheshire said. Her leg then went into a "licking my own crotch" position as she began to lick her own crotch. Just then she heard Cheshire's voice behind her while the one she is looking is not going away. "You see Alice," one clone said. "You have been a dirty girl..." another clone said. "A very, very dirty girl." Another said. As she is now surrounded by 10 clones of Cheshire. The main Cheshire then said "alright girls, get her." Just then they all jumped towards Alice, but they're not going to hurt her, they're going to give her a wet, slobbery tongue bath. All the clones then began to grow long ,flat ,leathery

Tongues. Two began licking her sweaty feet, two are licking her vagina, the other two are licking her armpits, one is licking her boobs and the last one is licking her face and inside her mouth. The clones are all holding her down, licking violently. Alice is now feeling waves of pleasure. The original Cheshire then started playing with her feline clit, and yells "Get her real clean, girls!" Alice accepts the licking a starts clashing tongues with the one licking the inside of her mouth. Between the clone's sniffing and licking is their cute moans.

Alice was now covered in saliva from head to toe.yet the clones kept licking, and they were not going to stop until she came. "Ahh, Cheshire I love you soo much." Said Alice. The clones kept going and when Alice came, all of them disappeared. The real Cheshire sat on Alice's lap and started licking the back of her hand. Alice then started to unzip her boots and take off one of her thick, wooly sock. She waved it in front of Cheshire's face saying "here, girl" Cheshire's eyes then became diamond shaped like a cat's eye and her attention was only drawn to her sock. Where ever Alice moved the sock Cheshire's looked directly at it. She then moved it close to her face and Cheshire sniffed it for a second and then started to take short bites at the sock. Cheshire then grabbed the sock from Alice and put her feet around Alice's back and her butt right in her face. The aroma coming off her was intoxicating. Alice then grabbed her furry ass and started eating her out. The sensation Alice felt was amazing. Cheshire let out cute moans as she started rubbing her butt into Alice's face. Cheshire moaning became louder as Alice tongue fucked her ass. "Mmmm, don't stop Alice!" Cheshire then started meowing as she came. She then crawled away and everything around her went back to the way it was. She walked into the real red queen's castle and was instantly caught by one of the guards. "Hmmm I like this one." Said one of the red queens guards covered in leather. "But I think the bander snatch would like you more." The guards then stripped Alice of all her clothes and threw Alice into this chamber with this creature. The bander snatch started to bark at Alice when the threw her inside. She looked over at it and it seemed to be a girl who wore a dog collar and was completely naked. It crawled over to Alice and sniffed her. Alice started to panic but the girl then just sat like a dog and started to pant and drool all over Alice's feet and in between her toes. She wiggled her toes because she like the way this girls drool felt. Alice then scratched behind the girl's ear and then girl began to lay on her back. Alice then proceeded to rub the girl's belly saying "who's a good girl?" The girl would then happily bark in between her panting. The girl then sat up and began licking at Alice's open vagina. Alice just laid back and let the girl do her thing. Her tongue felt soo good on her crotch. Alice and the girl both fell asleep on top of each other. The next morning a guard woke Alice up saying "Hey the queen would like to see you now."


End file.
